Spurbury Police
The Spurbury Police department are the main antagonists in the movie Super Troopers. Summary The Spurbury Vermont Police Department consists of Chief Bruce Grady, several misogynistic male officers and Ursula Hanson, their only female. Throughout the film the Males are shown to be arrogant and are at war with a group of the Vermont State Troopers. When a drug Smuggling ring comes to town, the State Troopers and the local cops are assigned to bring them in. The Spurbury Police males help bring the drugs in and put Hanson on traffic duty so she won't know what they're doing. When she does find out, she sends anonymous messages to the troopers to get them to stop the drug smuggling while falling in love with Trooper Jeff Foster. When The Troopers find extra drugs (all Marijuana) in a Winnebago they attempt to present it to the Governor. Unfortunately, the Spurbury Police Department ends up taking the credit. To add insult to the Troopers' injury, one of their own Rodney Farva has told Grady about the extra drugs and joined the local cops and the troopers' department, which has been threatened with being shut down due to budget cuts now seems unavoidable as the Governer had been reconsidering it if the State Troopers succeeded. Furious, At Farva's betrayal, the Troopers hog tie him and take his cruiser out for a joyride, making stops at a Burger joint and a couple of other places, including Grady's house. Soon Hanson calls them on the radio and tips them off to what Grady and her fellow officers have been up to. Foster thinks that Hanson was the one who told Grady about the extra marijuana in the Winnebago but it wasn't. They drive to a remote area where they witness a plane that has just landed. As they're watching the events unfold, Grady goes to meet the pilot of the plane which has Canadian designations and identifiers. Hanson meets up with the troopers and tells their Chief John O'Hagan that she was the one who gave the troopers all those anonymous tips - about a group of college kids, the Winnebago, and the Bunty Soap company, that they're all linked to her boss. She's grown incredibly tired of the fact that they constantly put her on the radio and give her no field work. The other local officers are then seen unloading more giant bricks of marijuana from the plane into another semi that bears a striking resemblance to the Bunty Soap truck that they pulled over, and they finally figure out that Grady has been using the Spurbury police department to run protection racket for the huge drug ring. Farva finally manages to free himself and arrives to tell them that his betrayal was due to them abusing him. He's told that if he helps them, he could be a hero in all of this. Farva attempts to arrest the drug smugglers with help from his new department, oblivious of their true colors. The local cops then turn their guns on Farva, who suddenly realizes what's going on. Before The corrupt locals and drug smugglers can kill Farva they see something coming towards them: Farva's police cruiser with a blow up doll on it, The former had been given to him so he wouldn't know what they were doing. The locals and smugglers fire at the car until they run out of bullets. When the car stops, Hanson and the state troopers emerge and they and Farva get into a big drunken brawl with the drug smugglers and corrupt cops who are all then arrested. A few days later, The state Troopers, Farva and Hansen receive a letter from the Governor thanking and commending them for thwarting the Smuggling ring and Extreme Police Corruption. Unfortunately the Governor is still forced to shut down the Department. Three months later, the State Troopers are now the new officers of the Spurbury PD, replacing their incarcerated corrupt predecessors and thus free to continue their shenanigans in and around their jurisdiction. Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Comedy Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Arrogant Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals